justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:DA 9.3 Lightning Gun
Infobox help somebody add http://prntscr.com/lvc5dp this to the page i have no clue how to do it the wiki keeps loading n shit for me Apokaliptis (talk) 15:41, December 15, 2018 (UTC) More powerful than RG-PBA 9 Railgun? This weapon shoots a beam of lightning, but by no means indicates it is a split second kill Like it takes me at least 10 seconds to kill any soldier, armored or not, compared to the RG-PBA 9 Railgun, which at double charged, can kill anyone besides Titans and Colonels So in conclusion Who wrote the Performance section??? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 07:09, March 9, 2019 (UTC) :I agree the DA 9.3 lightning Gun takes long time to kill soldiers :However the secondary fire storm grenade's lightning bolt strikes can completely destroy/kill anything/anyone no matter what and in a huge radius in one shot, including Titans and Colonels and everything else you could destroy :If there were units for health and damage hidden in the game system the DA 9.3 Lightning Gun's secondary fire storm grenade's final, most powerful lightning strike would very possibly have infinite damage :In conclusion I believe that the secondary fire is more powerful than the railgun's double charge, though the primary fire is nothing compared to it :Anonymousnobody1234 ::Hmm... ::...should I note that there's an apparent myth that the storm grenade only works in the rain-forest biome? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 09:32, June 23, 2019 (UTC) :::Well, the myth seems to be true for me. For me 50% of the time it doesn't work in any other place but the rain-forest biome. However, 30% of the time the storm grenade worked in any place on the map. Very unfortunately, 20% of the time the game counts counts as used by me but no lightning comes down. User:Anonymousnobody1234 :::The correction on the primary fire part was beneficial to the article, but it doesn't make sense. Read the paragraph, and you'll understand that the several points of information don't match. Like it says it takes 10-60 seconds to kill unarmoured black hand, then it says that it takes one ''second to kill a ''titan, then it says it takes 30 seconds to kill an armoured black hand. Please correct and review, I can't make edits since I'm not admin. User:Anonymousnobody1234 :::This weapon is NOT stronger than the Railgun. And I believe that the myth is false, but I haven't tried the storm grenade on the desert and mountain biomes. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 05:36, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Sorting the performance section The performance section is so large that it should be split into distinct sub-sections for primary and secondary fire. GMRE (talk) 09:43, June 23, 2019 (UTC) :I guess so. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:28, June 23, 2019 (UTC) ::I, too, agree. It seems too confusing as a big blob. User:Anonymousnobody1234 :::I've sorted the performance section a bit. However it is still some sort of large. :::Feel free to edit. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:05, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Reviewing and Editing Article Guys, we really need to review the article. It has a few grammatical errors in the secondary fire performance section and several informative issues (along with grammatical and spelling problems) in the primary fire performance section. This article seems a bit draft-like and unfinished now. User:Anonymousnobody1234 The correction on the primary fire part was beneficial to the article, but it doesn't make sense. Read the paragraph, and you'll understand that the several points of information don't match. Like it says it takes 10-60 seconds to kill unarmoured black hand, then it says that it takes one second to kill a titan, then it says it takes 30 seconds to kill an armoured black hand. Please correct and review, I can't make edits since I'm not admin. User:Anonymousnobody1234 :Looks like the information on this weapon is pretty misinflated. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 05:32, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :The article itself might need to be restructured. There are many mistakes about the weapon. An admin who actually plays the game should do it. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 05:45, June 24, 2019 (UTC) ::All these problems started when the 1 guy who wrote that whole section started making insane claims about it like that the weapon is so powerful that it destroys even indestructable things (like buildings) and blows a hole into the map. ::So I guess now that we have better editors available, it's OK to unlock it and to ban that previous guy if he'll mess up the page again. GMRE (talk) 11:30, June 24, 2019 (UTC)